crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes 6/8/16: GG2 Collaboration
■ Enjoy additional gifts when you get your first ★6 hero promotion Promote your hero and log in every day to get your rewards! Once per account, a total of 7 rewards are available! (You have 14 days to receive your reward after the ★6 promotion) Day 1 - Meat 100 Day 2 - Milk 2H Day 3 - Hamburger Day 4 - ★6 Weapon Box Day 5 - Gold 20,000 Day 6 - Honor 800 Day 7 - Premium Contract ■ Additional Passive Bonus according to your party's growth! You will get resources according to your party's status! - Food storage will be expanded: Meat capacity will increase. (5 heroes - Max. 3 slots / 10 heroes - Max. 5 slots) - Fast supply: Meat charging time will decrease. (1-minute decrease in meat charging time if you have 15 heroes higher than ★4) - Dungeon Explorer: Dungeon key max. capacity increases (if you have 5★6 heroes - 3 more keys / 10 ★6 heroes - 5 more keys) - Honorable Support: Honor Box max. purchase chance goes UP (3 Legendary Heroes - 2 more boxes / 5 Legendary Heroes - 4 more boxes) ■ New buff items will be added! EXP (only applicable in quests), and the 'Secret Goddess Potion' will be added. Stackable with Milk, counted by the play count. ■ New heroes are here! Meet the heroes from another world! Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- heroes will stay in Hasla for 2 weeks. Millia Rage (Warrior) Lust Shaker (Block Skill): When a block is used it activates Lust Shaker that deals magic damage proportional to the hero's attack power. Passive (★4~★5, Support): When block is used after 2 auto attacks it activates Winger. Winger deals magic damage proportional to the hero's attack power depending on chain length. (Once per 3 seconds) Passive (★6, Support): When block is used after 2 auto attacks it activates Winger. Winger deals magic damage proportional to the hero's attack power depending on chain length. Additionally, allies critical strike chance increases by 20% for 4 seconds. (Once per 3 seconds) Johnny (Warrior) Mist Finer (Block Skill): When the block is used, Mist Finer is activated dealing physical damage proportional to the hero's attack power. Passive (★4~★5 main type) : When an ally or the hero uses a chain-3 skill, a coin is thrown at the enemy. When the coin hits the enemy, the next block skill used will do 30% more damage. Passive (★6 main type) : When an ally or the hero uses a chain-3 skill, a coin is thrown at the enemy. When the coin hits an enemy, the next 2 block skills used will do 50% more damage. After the skill ends, "That's My Name" will activate dealing physical damage proportional to the hero's attack power. Sin Kiske (Paladin) Beak Driver (Block Skill): When a block is used it activates Beak Driver that deals magic damage proportional to the hero's attack power. Passive (★4~★5 main type): When hero uses 3 blocks, immediately activates "It's time to grow". After the activation block, skill will change to R.T.L. once. R.T.L. deals magic damage proportional to the hero's attack power. Passive (★6 main type): When hero uses 3 blocks, immediately activates "It's time to grow". After the activation block skill will change to R.T.L. twice. R.T.L. deals magic damage proportional to the hero's attack power. Jack-O (Wizard) Drop the Guillotine (Block skill): When a block is used, "Drop the Guillotine" activates, dealing magic damage proportional to the hero's attack power. Passive (★4~5, Support Type): When hero uses a block skill twice, a ghost spawns next to the hero. Ghost deals magic damage equal to 250% of the hero's attack power when it gets too far from an ally, or touches an enemy. When a block skill is used with an active ghost, a Knight, Lancer, or Magician Servant will be summoned from the ghost sequentially. Servant will rush to the enemy dealing magic damage equal to (100/230/450)% of hero's attack power. Each time the Servant attack the enemy, creates a buff. (Knight: For 5 seconds, attacked enemy's resistance decrease by 20% / Lancer: Jack-O's attack power increase by 5 seconds for 30% / Magician: Stuns the enemy who got hit for 1 second) Passive (★6, support type) : When hero uses a block skill twice, a ghost spawns next to the hero. Ghost deals #magic damage# equal to 250% of the hero's attack power when it gets too far from an ally, or touches an enemy. When a block skill is used with an active ghost, a Knight, Lancer, or Magician Servant will be summoned from the ghost sequentially. Servant will rush to the enemy dealing #magic damage# equal to (100/230/450)% of the hero's attack power. When Servant attacks an enemy, additional effects will trigger. (Knight : Attacked enemy's resistance decreases by 20% for 5 seconds, Lancer : Jack-O`s attack power increases by 30% for 5 seconds, Magician : stuns the hit enemy) ■ New Soulbound Weapons also entered in this World with their heroes! Hair (Millia Rage) ★5 Hair: (Passive activated) Accuracy of all allies increased by 20% for 4 seconds ★6 Hair: (Passive activated) Accuracy of all allies increased by 45% for 4 seconds, and activates "Iron Maiden" that deals magic damage proportional to hero's attack power. After "Iron Maiden" is finished "Winger" is activated. Long Sword (Johnny) ★5 Long Sword (Passive activated) Ignores 50% of the enemy's armor for 5 seconds ★6 Long Sword (Passive activated) Ignores 50% of the enemy's armor for 5 seconds and activates "Jocker Trick" that deals physical damage proportional to the hero's attack power Flag (Sin Kiske) ★5 Flag (Passive activated) Magic penetration increased by 100% for 5 seconds ★6 Flag (Passive activated) Magic penetration increased by 100% for 5 seconds. Uses Laidin instead of R.T.L. Laidin deals magic damage proportional to the hero's attack power. Iron Ball (Jack-O) ★5 Iron Ball: Attack power of Servant increased by 40%, explosion damage increased by 40% ★6 Iron Ball: Attack power of Servant increased by 50%, explosion damage increased by 50%. When a block is used after summoning 3 Servants, all servants are summoned at once and attack. Jack-O` activates "I want out" which deals magic damage proportional to the hero's attack power. ■ Remember the Couture Crusaders Event? New skins are here! Magnax Leon: Meet hero Leon, now in Magnax skin (Critical chance 150/Accuracy 15%) Homerun King Stanya: The best full-swing batter! (Magic resistance 150/Accuracy 15%) Snake Magician Mamba: An attraction as fatal as poison! Have you seen ever seen a hero who looks this good in snakeskin? (Accuracy 20%/Magic resistance 100) Teresa in Sailor Suit: A girl from a humble background turned into a sailor! (Critical chance 10%/Critical damage 20%) Rachel with Flower Rain: She’s as pretty as a flower even in the rain! Can you see the blue sky in her umbrella? (Accuracy 20%/Critical Chance 10%) Maria in Summer Vacation: This Summer, let’s go on a vacation with Maria! (Physical resistance 150/Magic resistance 150) ■ 2 New Weapons will be added Sword (★6): Dragon Sword Hammer (★5): Small Ax ■ 4 New Illustrations are Added See the illustrations of Millia Rage/Johnny/Sin Kiske/Jack-O ■ 3 New Hero Stories are Added First encounter-Hector and Athena's story! Hector and Athena - After their first brush, what happened between them? The story of his and hers - Lionel and Aria, what is their truth? ■ Two new sisters are revealed in the World Boss 'The ruler of magic power, Manacar' Clear the new floors! Now you can get a ★4 ring for each class! Rage: Paladin/ Hunter ★4 ring Ruin: Warrior / Archer ★4 ring Void: Wizard / Priest ★4 ring ■ We have made some improvements! Now you can manage friends in the friend list using the 'favorite' function Arrangement of the friend list has been changed (Favorite->Last connected->Names) On the friend list, you can see the leader hero's Soulbound Weapon. Friend honor sending time will be reset differently. (Before: 24 hrs after sending/After: Will reset once a day at 8AM PDT ) There will only be ★4 heroes in the pop quiz Bread /Weapon / Rings will now have Sell/Forge all function. Can be sold all at once by setting a certain condition. Scroll bar touch area will be expanded to improve usability. Destiny Point system will be improved. Now you can get Destiny Points by set number, not by chance. When you clear a Dungeon you will get 1 Destiny Point, and 1 extra by chance. (Max. 2 Destiny Point per 1 Dungeon clear) You can get a Legendary hero by collecting 100 Destiny Points. Potion of Destiny With the Destiny Point change, the Potion of Destiny will also be improved. Potion of Destiny is now obtainable not by the hour, but by the number (20 times). When you use a Potion of Destiny, you will get 2 Destiny Points. Quest reward will be changed Clearing a quest will now drop other currency that does not include honor. Duplicated hero obtain reward will be changed When you get the same hero in the Hero Contract, you will now get a different reward. (Before - Same level hero + level 1 bread/After - Same level hero + level 2 bread) Treasure Goblin item drop will be changed He will no longer drop honor. Instead, other items appearance rates will increase. Number of honor obtained from Colosseum will be changed Now you will obtain same number of honor in every league (Bronze/Silver/Gold/Master) Each win count will get the following number of honor. 1 win: 60/ 2 wins: 10/ 3 wins: 10/ 4 wins: 10/ 5 wins: 10 (total of 100) Oven upgrade Chocolat's oven will be upgraded! Wait time will decrease, and chance to get a good reward will increase. Small Oven: 1 hour/ 1 ★2- 4 bread + 1 ★4 bread Medium Oven: 3 hours/ 2 ★2- 5 bread +1 ★4- 5 bread Large Oven: 6 hours/ 3 ★3- 5 bread + 1 ★4 - 5 bread Master Oven: 12 hours/ 4 ★3-5 bread +1 ★5 bread Kriemhild and Balmung balance will be changed. Kriemhild (★6) Before: When the hero uses a chain-3 skill, their auto attack for next 3 seconds deals physical damage equal to 380% of the hero's attack power and activates the ultimate Flamespout that stuns enemies for 0.75 seconds (max 3 times). This effect cannot be canceled and is not enhanced by buffs. After: When the hero uses a chain-3 skill, their auto attack for next 5 seconds deals physical damage equal to 380% of the hero's attack power and activates the ultimate Flamespout that stuns enemies for 0.75 seconds (max 4 times). This effect cannot be canceled and is not enhanced by buffs. Balmung (★6) Before: The last ultimate Flamespout damage +300%, Critical chance +15% After: Attack speed + 40%, Flamespout damage +150%, the last ultimate Flamespout damage +300%, Critical chance of every Flamespout +15% Special Skill will also be changed Flame of Avarice (Warrior Special Skill) Before (Level 1): Pulls enemy and deals physical damage equal to 400% of hero's attack power. During the attack, the hero is immune to stuns. (Level 2): Pulls enemy and deals physical damage equal to 500% of hero's attack power. During the attack, the hero is immune to stuns. (Level 3): Pulls enemy and deals physical damage equal to 650% of hero's attack power, and also deals neutral damage of 2x of its HP whenever the enemy is healed. During the attack, the hero is immune to stun effects, and damage is decreased by 30%. After (Level 1): Pulls enemy and deals physical damage equal to 400% of hero's attack power. During the attack, the hero is immune to stuns, and damage is decreased by 30%. (Level 2): Pulls enemy and deals physical damage equal to 500% of hero's attack power. During the attack, the hero is immune to stuns, and damage is decreased by 30%. (Level 3): Pulls enemy and deals physical damage equal to 750% of hero's attack power, decreases enemy's armor to 40% for 7 seconds, and deals physical damage equal to 100% of hero's attack power whenever damaged enemy is healed. During the attack, the hero is immune to stuns, and damage is decreased by 50%. Voice of the Spirit (Archer Special Skill) Before (Level 3): Shoots ghost arrows that penetrate enemies and deal magic damage equal to 600% of the hero's attack power. Enemy's resistance decreases according to the hero's resistance for 5 seconds. After (Level 3): Shoots ghost arrows that penetrate enemies and deal magic damage equal to 600% of the hero's attack power. Enemy's resistance decreases according to the hero's resistance for 7 seconds. (Maximum 4 stacks) NB-8 Grenade (Hunter) Before (Level 3): Throws 7 grenades that deal physical damage equal to 70% of the hero's attack power. Attack power of the enemy hit by a grenade will decrease by 35% by 50% chance for 5 seconds. (Level 4): Throws 7 grenades that deal physical damage equal to 85% of the hero's attack power. Attack power of the enemy hit by a grenade will decrease by 35% by 60% chance for 5 seconds. (Level 5): Throws 7 grenades that deal physical damage equal to 100% of the hero's attack power. Attack power of the enemy hit by a grenade will decrease by 35% by 70% chance for 5 seconds and the enemy's buffs will be removed. After (Level 3): Throws 7 grenades that deal physical damage equal to 70% of the hero's attack power. Attack power of the enemy hit by a grenade will decrease by 20% for 5 seconds. (Level 4): Throws 7 grenades that deal physical damage equal to 85% of the hero's attack power. Attack power of the enemy hit by a grenade will decrease by 30% for 5 seconds. (Level 5): Throws 7 grenades that deal physical damage equal to 100% of the hero's attack power. Attack power of the enemy hit by a grenade will decrease by 35% for 5 seconds and the enemy's next two block skills will be ignored. May Max. HP will be changed. Berry's Max increase rate will remain the same. Before (★4/★5/★6) : 6060 / 9471 / 14735 After (★4/★5/★6) : 4626 / 7415 / 11782 ■More bug fixes for the Summer! Fixed the situation where after the stage clear, episode clear reward UI shows up occasionally. Fixed the error when clicking the contract inside the how to get a master hero guide, the screen goes to hero management. Fixed the error in the Point Shop where after purchasing, the hero selection share button does not function normally. In Ancient Dungeon, fixed the error when the pop-up saying bread obtain capacity was maxed out, clicking cancel will lead to a button within the result window not functioning. Fixed the details of Frozen Phantom Niven's Passive, where the additional magic damage text is different from other heroes. Fixed the situation where some hero skill descriptions do not distinguish main/support passive. Fixed the error when activating 6★ Susanoo passive, resistance decrease effect does not show up. Fixed the error when activating 6★ Hikari Passive, shoots whirlwind twice without a buff. Fixed the situation where 6★ Ultimacute ability is abnormal. Fixed the situation after changing the team Goddess, when you clear the battle the Goddess goes back to the previous one. Fixed the error after selecting the team at the form party window, Goddess button at the bottom does not change accordingly. Fixed the error on the friend tab in the Ready window hero's weapon shows up as 1-star. Fixed the error where the hero's weapon shows abnormally at the ready window. Fixed the bug where Korin’s Soulbound Weapon (Flower of Yama) critical chance increase option was applied twice. Fixed the error where things that were summoned (Necron Summoner, Hellfire Spirit, Atalante Soulbound Weapon Clone) get weapon options, ring options, and berry increase twice. Fixed the bug where Viper ‘s 6★ Soulbound Weapon’s explosion chance increase option wasn’t applied. Fixed the error where Nightingale’s 5★ Soulbound Weapon option wasn’t applied. Fixed the error where Magnus’ Passive was activating abnormally. Fixed the bug where critical chance doesn’t occur with neutral damage . Fixed the error where ignoring armor/resistance option was not working properly. Fixed the error where B. Sworden’s 5 star Soulbound Weapon does not work Fixed the error where B. Sworden’s 6 star passive healing power was less than in description. Fixed the bug where Nazrune’s Soulbound option was not applied to block skill. Fixed the error where Avatar of Punishment’s damage stays even when the Avatar of Punishment disappears or the character dies. Fixed the situation where Demona’s passive (Ultimate Flame Arrow) damage range is narrower than the explosion effect area. Fixed the bug where Spinning Storm LV MAX damage is less than the tooltip Known Patch Issues: May's description was reverted to original. This is a text error and will be fixed.